


b i t e

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [11]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Dark is so gay, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Requited Love, ThunderClan (Warriors), honestly either they are in love or Darkstripe is just a long term booty call, kind of, mostly mentioned/implied, no sexy stuff but things do get heated, you choose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: This happy fluffy feeling refused to leave his chest. It grasped and buried itself deep in his heart, made Darkstripe never want to stop purring.Perhaps it was all for a trivial reason but any affection with or from Tigerclaw is something worth celebrating.
Relationships: Darkstripe/Tigerclaw (Warriors)
Series: Warriors ships and pairings [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	b i t e

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing something different from my usually cuddly cute stuff and it kind of worked ???

This happy fluffy feeling refused to leave his chest. It grasped and buried itself deep in his heart, made Darkstripe never want to stop purring. Perhaps it was all for a trivial reason but any affection with or from Tigerclaw is something worth celebrating. Tigerclaw is never affectionate in public which is why Darkstripe always suggests the more private spaces where they are currently laying down, enjoying the cool shades of leaves and the sun warming their backs.

Darkstripe eyed up his former mentor, hesitating for a second, not wanting to push this...whatever they are at the moment, the status of their relationship was never discussed.  
Darkstripe licked his lips with a smirk thinking back at all the intimate things that "just friends" certainly don't do, that they have done.

Suddenly feeling brave, Darkstripe snuggled closer than necessary, looking at Tigerclaw to gauge his reaction. The dark tabby didn't move closer or pulled away, which the grey tom takes as a sign of consent to continue his advances.  
Leaning in Darkstripe groomed the thick fur around the scared tom's neck, before moving down to his shoulders.  
Tigerclaw mumbled something that the grey warrior didn't catch.

The brown tom twisted his neck, Darkstripe felt his hot breath against his ears before a dry tongue groomed then, sending a shiver over the grey toms spine.

Darkstripe didn't stop his grooming, scared if the action stop Tigerclaw would pull away.  
Darkstripe moved down and to the side, roughly pushing his tongue against a knot on the tabbies flank that held on stubbornly.

They continued in silence, each focusing on the other's fur.

Darkstripe thought about talking, maybe even a simple comment about the weather, but no words came out and the fear of ruining the atmosphere around them kept him silent, only focusing on the dark fur in front of him  
His breath hitched when teeth suddenly bite down.

A lick, a nimble, and repeat.

The gray tom let out a shaky breath, his ears are one of his most sensitive spots and the damned brown tabby knew it.

Tigerclaw's teeth gazed over the base of Darkstripe ears, and gently digging in - enough to hurt but not enough to break the skin to draw blood.  
Darkstripe had to stop his part of the grooming to bite his lip.   
Keeping any...inappropriate noises from coming out. 

Tigerclaw left his ears alone and Darkstripe let out a shaky sigh. Tigerclaw moved his tongue down to the gray toms scruff suddenly he bites down, pain and pleasure spike through the grey tom, and Darkstripe didn't have the time to stop his groan, it was quiet but loud enough for a few warriors to glance their way.

Part of him didn't care, let them see how he was claimed by the brown warrior but the bigger part of him wanted to die from embarrassment at that moment.  
Out of instinct then actual thought the younger warrior hid his face in his clan-mates thick fur.

Tigerclaw pulled away slowly and nodded their curious clan-mates way in a casual form of greeting before returning to casual grooming of Darkstripe back until they looked away.

Darkstripe sighed in relief, their stares felt like ants crawling on his pelt.  
Face still red when Tigerclaw meets his eyes, the dark grey warrior gulped feeling his face get even hotter at the familiar heat of Tigerclaw's stare.

The scared tom abruptly got up, "I think it would be better to continue this in private" his voice got deep and smooth as honey, dripping with a certain intention and his sly smirk reassured Darkstripe what he meant.  
A bubble of desire burst in the grey tom chest "that would be a good idea"

His brown tail flicked in a silent order to fallow, and Darkstripe gladly did with paw tingling with excitement and a big smile on his face.


End file.
